Complications Trust the Tide
by Luminary-x-Ballerina
Summary: A Grace/Lorcan Vampirates fluffy Fanfiction one-shot, post Blood Captain. About "complications" on a starry night. Please read and review.


Hiya! This is my first Vampirates fic. I know there are other things I should probably be writing right now, but after seeing the seven (?) existing fics- I had to write one.

Now, I don't know what everyone thinks will happen in book 4, but this is my prediction

(**btw, my fic will refer to my prediction so reading it might be a good idea **P)

Sally (Grace and Connor's mother) was once Lorcan's donor.

Dexter, somehow (perhaps in a storm) ended up on the _Nocturne._

He met Sally and the two fell in love.

Sally got pregnant and gave birth to Grace and Connor. She made Lorcan promise to look after them and Dexter took them away to Crescent Moon Bay (of course a vampirate ship would be no place to raise children.)

Sally slipped into depression and ended up in the captain.

Which explains:

How Lorcan knew Grace and Connor as babes.

How Lorcan knows Sally.

How Sally ended up in the captain.

How Dexter knows of the Vampirates.

And all without mucking up Grace and Lorcan's relationship (yay!)

Oh well, only time will tell. Anyway, on with the fic. It's just a **little** Lorcan/Grace fluff/drabble. (My fic opens after my theory has been explained to Grace and Connor- I don't know what has happened to their mother and the captain; but that's irrelevant for this fic.) I hope you enjoy. Please review! **Constructive criticism is **_**extremely **_**appreciated! **

-Luminary-x- Ballerina-. D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampirates (characters, places, names etc) they all belong to Justin Somper.

It was a pleasant, cool evening. The sky was a deep shade of mysterious navy; the stars shone vividly- contrasting against the dark. Grace and Lorcan were strolling leisurely through one of the many gardens at Sanctuary. A gentle breeze ruffled Grace's ebony hair. She looked up at the face of her companion just to be greeted by a warm smile and bright, blue eyes.

She was still getting used to Lorcan's eyes. He had continued a steady recovery since his sight had returned. For that she was glad, yet something was still bothering her.

"Lorcan, if that's all there was to my mother, Connor, you and I; why did you say that we were … complicated?" They stopped walking. Lorcan exhaled slowly and turned to look at Grace before answering her question. His look was slightly exasperated; like he thought that the answer was already clear; that Grace should know already what the complications were.

"Grace," He began, unsure of where to start.

"Yes?" She replied, slightly timidly as she peered at him with her emerald eyes.

Instead of answering immediately with words, Lorcan wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer towards him. Grace's heart was sent racing; the side of her face was nestled close to Lorcan's chest- her cheeks were rapidly turning a rosy hue. Lorcan gently rested the side of his face on the top of her head, inhaling the gentle scent of her glossy locks. Grace gingerly wrapped her arms around Lorcan in return.

"Grace, when you left," Lorcan began to explain, "I realized that you are the most precious thing in my world and that I can't possibly live without you." Lorcan paused. Grace was ecstatic; her head was starting to spin as she forced herself to concentrate on Lorcan's softly spoken words. He continued in his tantalizing Irish accent, "But at the same time I don't know how to live _with _you."

Grace immediately tensed in his arms.

"Please, let me explain." He spoke. Grace nodded minutely, allowing him to carry on. Lorcan stroked her silky black hair, to calm her and waited for her to relax again before he continued.

"I'm dead, Grace. Immortal. You're not. You still have your whole life ahead of you and I don't want to be responsible for that changing. I think that- by itself -makes things more than complicated enough, already. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Grace replied, looking up at Lorcan. He could see that her eyes were glistening with moisture- tears threatening to fall. "I understand: but that doesn't matter."

"But Grace,-" Lorcan was cut off by Grace's shushing.

"Ssh. You refer to my life ending or being responsible for my life being taken, yes?" The question was rhetorical; even still, it was incredibly uncomfortable for Grace to suggest such a thing. Lorcan stared at her, apprehensive as she continued.

"But you _are_ my life. I can't live without _you _either." As the words tumbled off of her lips, Grace realized just how true they were. "Besides, that won't matter for a couple of years yet. We can cross that bridge when we come to it: we can enjoy what we have and just trust the tide. Can't we?" She stared up at him, her face pleading.

Lorcan was amazed and thrilled by her words. He felt a glowing emotion welling up in his chest; it warmed him to his very core. It was the strongest feeling he had had since crossing and the most pleasant feeling he had _ever_ felt.

"Yes, Grace." He replied, "We can trust the tide."

Grace's face instantly relaxed a smile gracing her lips once more. Lorcan leaned down, and extremely gently, he planted a sweet, chaste kiss on Grace's soft, warm lips with his cool ones. Grace tasted delight. Closing her eyes and enjoying the tender moment- kissed him back.


End file.
